Today's computer user has access to a wide variety of online content, such as web pages, social media, documents, data, applications, services, images, media (e.g., video and audio), files, and so forth. Online content is increasingly being served to users via distributed resources, e.g., via cloud-based resource architectures. Managing and serving online content in a distributed environment, however, presents a number of implementation challenges.
One such challenge pertains to user authentication for access to online content that is served across distributed resources. For instance, managing user authentication for an instance of content that is served across multiple resources (e.g., servers) is difficult since multiple different resources each with their own particular authentication requirements may be involved.